Cosas que haría por ti
by FairyBlanca
Summary: Gajeel siente una extraña atracción hacia Levy McGarden.Hasta ahora solo creía que era la necesidad de proteger a una enana,plana de pelo azul, pero últimamente está descubriéndose a sí mismo pensando en ella de otra forma.Y Levy necesita que la gente deje de creer que es débil y no puede protegerse sola.¡Ella también es maga,puede cuidarse sola!Y va a demostrárselo a ese engreído.
1. Cosa 1: Preocupación (por un idiota)

¡Hola! Soy una escritora nueva en fanfiction (no lectora, porque leyendo ya llevo tiempo) y voy a intentar introducirme en este mundo despacito, sin prisas, pensando todo bien (a veces, demasiado), porque soy así y no tengo remedio.

Les voy a ser sincera, esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir en clase debido a mis ganas de escribir sobre alguno de mis personajes favoritos y al gran aburrimiento que sentía en Lengua y Matemáticas ( y Filosofía ya, ni os cuento), pero por ser mi primera historia, también será de las más difíciles… Me gustan muchas series pero no sé si llego a comprender del todo a algunos personajes, así que, por miedo a cambiar demasiado su personalidad (cosa que no me gusta nada cuando leo una historia en fanfiction), voy a empezar con algo, llamémoslo "suave". Pienso que será menos complejo porque los personajes en los que me voy a centrar van a ser unos de los que no hay mucha información, que están menos desarrollados en comparación con otros… Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten menos . Ruego que me disculpen si no consigo el efecto deseado en los personajes.

¡Ah y tengo que dejarles aquí algunas _**advertencias**_!

-Cambios de escena: oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

-Los pensamientos no están señalados de ninguna forma, están mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posible lime y más adelante lemmon.

Y no puede faltar el típico:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni la historia original de Fairy Tail son míos solo se los cojo prestados un tiempo a Hiro Mashima. Solo el argumento de esta historia es mío.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos: Sinceramente, espero que les guste.

… **Cosas que haría por ti** …

El gremio estaba como siempre, es decir, prácticamente destruido: Sillas con solo tres patas volaban de un lado para otro golpeando a diferentes miembro; las mesas partidas por la mitad reposaban bajo magos desmallados; Cana Alberona bebía a morro de un enorme barril de cerveza y, a veces paraba unos segundos solo para gritarle a Elfman que dejara de gritarles a todos que fueran más hombres cuando él se dejaba dominar completamente por la integrante femenina del Rainjinshuu; Lissana intentaba sin éxito reanimar a una Mirajane que yacía desmayada en el suelo con un gran chichón en la frente, pero aún con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo el rostro; Wendy veía a Reedus pintar en medio de todo el jaleo; y Erza Scarlet avanzaba peligrosamente hacia los que más que probablemente eran los autores de esta nueva "fiesta" con su estúpida y habitual pelea de después de comer…De pronto, las paredes del gremio dejaron de arder y de ellas dejaron de surgir cristales de hielo de maneras imposibles. Natsu y Gray tenía el miedo pintado en sus caras. La había visto y no sabían que hacer. De un momento a otro, estaban pasando la mano por el hombro del otro y comenzando a cantar baladas como "buenos amigos" que eran.

Solo cuando Erza se hubo sentado con Lucy alrededor de la única mesa que quedaba en pie tras felicitarles por la fuerte amistad que demostraban tener, los enemigos-amigos declarados pudieron relajarse.

Así fue como vio Levy a Erza comerse una porción de su adorado pastel de fresas tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Lucy, cuando entró en el gremio.

Nada más ingresar en aquel monumental edificio, la peliazul se topó de golpe con dos masas humanas de carne y magia que le impedía el paso y prácticamente la ahogaban con sus preguntas cobre dónde había estado y por qué no los había avisado para que fueran con ella.

Jet y Droy eran sus mejores amigos y las personas más confiables y leales que había conocido en toda su vida, sí, pero la mayoría de las veces también eran demasiado exagerados cuando se trataba de Levy y del hipotético peligro quela acechaba tras cada esquina.

Sus compañeros de equipo la acucharon y lloraron teatralmente mientras la saludaban con efusión.

Después de contarse todas las novedades, Levy echó una segunda ojeada a los integrantes de su gremio y un detalle llamó su atención. ¿Era su imaginación o faltaba alguien? Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al darse cuenta de quién era la persona ausente. Bueno, tampoco hay que ser dramáticos, voy a comprobarlo antes de nada, se dijo a sí misma. Y, decidida, se dirigió a la única persona que la podía ayudar en este tipo de ocasiones.

-¡Lu-chan!- Gritó Levy entre el barullo mientras avistaba a su mejor amiga y confidente.

-¡Levy! ¡Qué sorpresa! Creía que no volvías de esa convención hasta el jueves. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto?- Pregunto la maga estelar.

-Ah, eso. Nada. Lo de siempre. No había nada nuevo. Ese tipo de eventos familiares son todos iguales. No me enseñan nada nuevo. Sigo asistiendo a ellos solo con la esperanza de que hayan descubierto algo pero nunca hay suerte… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué talen tú misión en pareja con Natsu? ¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna novedad en…?-Levy le dirigió a Lucy una larga mirada inquisidora.

La rubia no fue capaz de reprimir el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas y que, segundos después subió hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-¿¡Q-q-qué quieres decir!?- Tartamudeó la escritora.- ¿Entre Natsu y yo? Eso es imposible. Además…-La chica dirigió un gesto de tristeza y pena mezcladas al mencionado en la conversación.-Natsu jamás me vería de esa… Forma. Jamás me vería de ninguna otra forma que no sea su compañera y buena amiga Lucy Heartfilia.-Casi susurró Lucy.

Levi, consciente que no debía volver a tocar el tema, al menos, por ahora, sacó por fin a la luz el tema que en verdad la había llevado hasta allí.

-Oye Lu-chan, ¿sabes algo de…?-Levy no se atrevió a terminar la frase. La dejó inacabada.

-Solo lo de hace tres días. Mirajane dice que llamó para informar que había terminado la misión y que volvería cuando pudiera, que antes tenía que hacer un recado. Bueno, eso traducido por Mira, él exactamente dijo: "Ya acabé. Volveré cuando quiera regresar. Tengo algo que hacer."-

Cuando Lucy pronunció esas palabras intentando imitar el tono socarrón, borde y mandón de él, no pudo aguantar más y su pena y preocupación, pasó, por unos instantes a convertirse en una risa descontrolada formada por carcajadas y sonidos estridentes. La risa de Levy era tan contagiosa, que faltó tiempo para que su amiga se uniera a ella en carcajadas sonoras y dulces.

-Lu-chan, deberías dejar de intentar ser escritora en el futuro. No tienes por qué preocuparte por cosas como esas con tu talento de imitadora tienes la vida solucionada.-Dijo entre risas la peliazul.

Y así ambas siguieron hablando durante unos minutos más, que puede que llegaran a convertirse en un par de horas más, la McGarden no llegó a saberlo con exactitud, cuando estaba con Lucy el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Solo se enteró cuando Natsu interrumpió su todavía animada conversación para llevarse casi a rastras a la rubia alegando que ya había perdido mucho tiempo descansando, que debían irse a otra misión antes de que el idiota de Gray con sus hielitos y su nudismo los adelantara.

Cuando Lucy se hubo marchado, Levy volvió a sentir ese vacío en su interior que causaba su preocupación por ese idiota de metal.

oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

Los minutos siguieron pasando y ya nadie excepto ella quedaba en el gremio cuando Mirajane, poseedora ahora de una reluciente gasa que cubría el golpe de su frente, cerró con llave las grandes puertas del gremio.

-Levy-chan, puedes quedarte hasta cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.- Le dijo sonriente la peliblanca.-Solo no te acuestes demasiado tarde, ¿vale?-Mira ya estaba dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta trasera cuando se paró un momento y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña chica.

-¡Ah, Levy! Acabo de acordarme de algo, el maestro dejo esta llave para ti, dijo que había encontrado un libro en el país de Gravion que tal vez pudiera serte de ayuda con tu magia. Está abajo en la biblioteca.- La Strauss colocó la pequeña llave plateada sobre la mesa, en frente de donde Levi se encontraba todavía absorta en las muescas de la madera. Al ver el pequeño objeto, Levy reaccionó y consiguió despedir y agradecer a Mirajane antes de que esta saliera por la puerta.

Segundos después de que la mujer se hubiera marchado se podía ver a una pequeña peliazul correr como si la vida le fuera en ello hacia la planta baja del edificio.

Nada más alcanzar la vieja polvorienta y desgastada puerta que daba paso hacia la casa de las pequeñas puertas a otros mundos, también llamadas libros, paró un momento a descansar mientras intentaba nerviosamente introducir la llave en la cerradura. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, entró como un tornado en la sala y se dirigió hacia la mesa central de aquella sala redonda lleno de libros de todos los tamaños y formas incrustados en las estanterías unos entre otros. Miró el libro unos instantes y lo abrió. La peliazul comenzó a devorar la información de su interior con gran entusiasmo y, ya llevaba veinte minutos leyendo cuando recordó que poseía unas gafas que harían de ese un trabajo mucho menos pesado y más rápido. Y así, en minutos, terminó de añadir los datos presentes en el amarillento papel del libro a la base de ellos que era su cerebro.

Levy sonrió, satisfecha. Al menos, gracias al maestro, había conseguido avanzar algo. No como el resto de su familia estancada en la ignorancia. Gracias al maestro, sabía cosas que podrían cambiarlo todo.

Subió a la primera planta de nuevo, y una vez allí, descubrió también lo cansada que estaba. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Bueno, venga. Probaré uno y luego me iré a casa que ya es hora.- Dijo en voz alta Levy.

La chica se concentró profundamente, levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, los dejó rectos por un par de segundos y, rápidamente, los bajó, los cruzó delante de su rostro y los abrió violentamente hacia los lados, dejándolos así abiertos unos instantes.

Menos de un segundo después, la palabra "hierro" apareció escrita un paso por delante de su cabeza y, cuando Levy mentalmente se lo ordenó, dándole forma, esta se descompuso en millones de dagas de metal muy afiladas que hicieron silbar al aire cuando salieron disparadas hacia el gran portón del gremio. Muchas quedaron clavadas en él, pero algunas se dispersaron y, desviándose de su trayectoria, fueron en todas direcciones, destrozando muchas cosas a su paso.

-Uy- Susurró apenada la peliazul.

-Menuda bienvenida me das, enana.- Dijo una voz procedente de la puerta trasera del gremio.

Gajeel arrancó uno de los proyectiles que segundos antes se habían clavado en aquella estantería con elevada fuerza como si simplemente lo estuviera recogiendo del suelo. Aquella facilidad con la que el hombre había demostrado que podía quitarlo del mueble, despertaba algo en el interior de Levy, algo que ella todavía no sabía cómo calificar.

Tras esta acción, el pelinegro comenzó a devorar sin ningunos modales el arma metálica. Al masticar, Gajeel seguía haciendo ese sonido que a la peliazul le fascinaba tanto: El sonido desgarrar metal con los dientes. Algo que solo él podía hacer.

Masticó lentamente y con parsimonia mientras Levi lo observaba embobada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué miras enana?- Preguntó altivo el Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel se colocó junto a Levy en una zancada.

- ¿Acaso te gusta esto?- Susurró él al oído de la peliazul y la miró lascivamente cuando, lentamente, deslizó su lengua por el filo de uno de los proyectiles.

Levy sintió que se derretiría. Un notable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a hiperventilar. Sentía que de un momento a otro se caería al suelo a causa de sus ahora "piernas de gelatina".

-¿No dices nada?- La interrogó, socarrón.- Puede que… ¿Estés nerviosa? ¿O… quizá otra cosa? Mmm… ¿Excit…?-. No pudo terminarla frase.

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó la pequeña chica muy alterada. El color rojo se arremolinaba en sus mejillas y comenzaba a extenderse por todo su rostro.

-¿Realmente?- Articuló el pelinegro volviéndose a pegar al oído de ella.- ¿De verdad me equivoco?- Acercó tanto su boca al cuello de la maga de escritura sólida que su aliento le rebotaba en el rostro.

El corazón de Levy latía tan rápido que la chica esperaba intranquila el momento en el que se le saliera del pecho. No podía pensar, lo único en lo que su cerebro era capaz de concentrarse era en el cálido aliento que salía de los claramente suaves labios del Dragon Slayer de acero. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se detuviera, y por ello, se regañaba mentalmente cada segundo. Pero las ganas de sucumbir ante él se hacían por momentos, mayores que cualquier otro pensamiento.

El calor comenzaba a alojarse en la zona de su bajo vientre. Y una hasta ahora extraña pero reconfortante sensación viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta pararse a la altura del pecho.

Por fin, Gajeel posó de manera extrañamente suave sus labios sobre el níveo cuello de la chica y…

Levy tuvo que reprimir lo que seguramente habría sido un gemido muy sonoro. ¿¡Gajeel acababa de… Morderla!? ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que sabía excitar a una chica!

-Gehee- Pronunció Gajeel entre dientes. Su típica expresión tampoco ayudaba a que las hormonas de Levy se quedaran quietas. El bullicio dentro de la chica en este instante no podía describirse con simples palabras.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la pegó contra sí mismo. Y su sonrisa socarrona, pasó instantáneamente a convertirse en una expresión que la peliazul no fue capaz de identificar con exactitud… ¿Anhelo? ¿Deseo? O, podría ser… ¡No!

Levy detuvo con rapidez los pensamientos que empezaron a desviarse de la realidad e intentó concentrarse en lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo.

De repente, un ruido los sobresaltó.

Se giraron simultáneamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido extraño. Pero no consiguieron ver nada y lo atribuyeron todo a algún animal que pasaba por allí.

Volvieron a colocarse uno frente al otro y Gajeel recuperó su sonrisa cínica. Admiró su obra unos segundos y dijo en lo que a la chica le pareció un suspiro:

-Hasta luego, enana. Volveré a por más. Recuerda que aún no hemos acabado.-

Justo después de decir esto, se marchó tranquilamente, todavía masticando sonoramente uno de los grandes dardos metálicos creados por la maga de escritura sólida.

Levy no reaccionó hasta varios minutos después. Todavía un poco atontada y sorprendida, emprendió en camino a su casa, abrigada, solamente, por la oscura noche.

oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

Gajeel llegó a su casa, la casa que compartía con Salamander y ese gato azul. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió a grandes y fuertes zancadas a su cuarto, al fondo de la casa. El edificio había sido reformado hace dos años. Para que Gajeel pudiera mudarse allí, Natsu había agrandado bastante la casa, con lo que ahora no tenía ni el más remoto parecido con la casucha vieja y sucia que era antes. Lo de vieja porque había sido renovada, y lo de sucia porque al mudarse el pelinegro, los compañeros inseparables descubrieron una faceta de lo más rara y cómica del Dragon Slayer de metal: Tenía una gran fijación con la limpieza. Nada más llegar, incluso antes de instalarse, se ató un trapo blanco a la cabeza a modo de cintillo para sujetarse el abundante pelo para así poder dejarlo todo reluciente sin molestias. Eso sí, "dejar todo reluciente" no se reducía solo a él. En cuanto los vio, Gajeel los obligó a vestirse "para la ocasión" y a ayudarle con todo el trabajo, porque sí, parece increíble, pero el pelinegro no solo les ordenó que hicieran todo el trabajo y se sentó a mirar como lo hacían, sino que también aportó su ayuda. Y no fue e extrañar porque los dos compañeros más que trabajar solo se quejaban e intentaban vaguear cada dos segundos.

Finalmente, y aún reflexionando, llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama de un salto. Los muelles de esta chirriaron y crujieron, quejándose por el nuevo peso alojado encima de ellos.

Esa enana era buena, sabía cómo implantar el deseo en él. Aún podía sentirla retorcerse entre sus brazos… Aún podía oler su aroma, podía notarlo entrando en sus fosas nasales y el olor era muy fuerte, muy intenso, más de lo normal teniendo en cuenta lo desarrollado que era su olfato.

Cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y miró al techo de vigas de madera. Entonces las líneas de la madera comenzaron a desdibujarse a una gran velocidad, hasta pasar a dar lugar a las imágenes nítidas y en movimiento que eran sus recuerdos de los últimos días.

**- Flash Back -**

Gajeel caminaba de vuelta al gremio tras haberse deshecho de esa panda de inútiles que la gente del pueblo consideraba una amenaza. ¿Amenaza? Las carcajadas mentales del pelinegro resonaban tan alto en el interior de su cabeza, que él pensaba que dentro de poco todos los que caminaban por la misma acera que él, las oirían y saldrían corriendo asustados.

Miraba al cielo mientras andaba cuando un gran estruendo llamó su atención. Giró el rostro hacia la procedencia del ruido y se concentró en él.

Sin pensar echó a correr y, unas siete u ocho manzanas más al sur, se detuvo abruptamente.

Escuchó con atención escondido entre las sombras de aquel callejón.

Un grupo de tres hombres, magos, por su aspecto y olor, rodeaban a dos chicos adolescentes humanos y comenzaban a acosarlos y empujarlos, intentando amedrentarlos.

Los adolescentes humanos estaban muy asustados. Gajeel podía oler su miedo a kilómetros.

Uno de los tres magos, el que parecía el líder por su modo de hablar y de andar, avanzó hacia delante varios pasos encerrando entre la pared y su cuerpo a los jóvenes. Los otros dos se colocaron cada uno a uno de sus lados, como franqueándolo.

Los humanos intentaron huir, pero fueron cruelmente golpeados por los secuaces.

-Uy, el niño se ha hecho pupa.-Se burló el cabecilla de los magos esperando las risas de aprobación de sus acompañantes.

Uno de los humanos golpeados se limpió la sangre que salía de la herida causada por la caída con la manga de su jersey y miró desafiante al grupo de magos. Un momento después, abalanzó contra sus contrincantes. Aunque su ataque fue en vano. Volvieron a tirarlo al suelo del callejón y empezaron a golpearlo duramente. Le pegaron patadas en el estómago, abdomen, pecho,… Él solo se retorcía del dolor y los autores de este, disfrutaban al verlo. A veces incluso paraban de golpearlo un momento para verlo escupir sangre a borbotones.

El otro adolescente tampoco salía muy bien parado. Sufría lo mismo que su amigo. Solo que él estaba colocado en posición fetal, intentando proteger sus órganos vitales inútilmente. Los magos al ver esta acción, comenzaron a golpearlo por la espalda, dañando así su columna vertebral.

-¡Levantaos mierdas!- Ordenó el cabecilla con tono autoritario.-No tenéis derecho a vivir. No podéis respirar el aire, no tenéis derecho a nada. –Hizo una breve pausa.-Por eso,… Voy a mataros.-El mago sonrió sardónicamente y instantáneamente esa acción fue copiada por sus acompañantes.

-Ya le habéis oído.-Continuó otro de los magos.-Poneos de pie de una puta vez. ¿O es que preferís que os matemos en el suelo como cucarachas repugnantes que sois?-Río ante su propio comentario, para él de lo más locuaz.

Lo chicos comenzaron a ponerse de pie ya resignados a su suerte cuando una voz diferente a las conocidas hasta ahora los sobresaltó.

-Cuanto tiempo, cabrones.- Habló con voz de ultratumba el Dragon Slayer.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los magos de arriba a abajo al reconocer al poseedor de esa voz. Una voz áspera y cínica, con un toque de humor negro implícito.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasando un buen rato? ¿Jugando con unos amigos?- Dijo con ironía el pelinegro.- ¿Queréis que me una a la fiesta?-Gajeel comenzó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Ga-Ga-Gajeel…-Tartamudeó el líder con el miedo y el nerviosismo pintados en su cara.

-Gehee.- Sonrío sardónicamente el mago del metal.

-Cre-cre-creíam-o-os que esta-b-bas mu-muerto-o.-Consiguió pronunciar con dificultad.

-¿Muerto?- Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿De verdad alguna vez creísteis que yo era tan débil?- Endureció su gesto.

-N-n-no. Jamás pensaríamos nada de eso.- El mago intento darle credibilidad a su voz pero los gallos que surgieron entre palabra y palabra se lo impidieron.

-Seguro.- La mirada seria que les dirigió les dejo sin habla.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está claro. ¿Por qué no los soltáis? Ya os habéis divertido suficiente por hoy.-

-Pero…-

-¿Me vas a llevar la contraria? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy?- Grito colérico Gajeel.

El pelinegro ya se dirigía amenazante hacia los tres magos ahora deseantes de ser tragados por la tierra, cuando algo lo obligó a detenerse. Caído del cielo, alguien que casi lo aplasta se interpuso entre los tres magos y el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Ga-Gajeel? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó el recién llegado desconcertado.

-¿Stterius?-.

-Sí, tío, soy yo. ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Por ahí.-

-Tan hablador y amable como siempre, ¿eh capullo?- Alegó sonriente. Los colmillos se le quedaban encajados por fuera de los labios.

Stterius era un mago poderoso dela misma edad que Gajeel. Crecieron juntos y aprendieron todo sobre la vida y la magia juntos. Se podría decir que eran "amigos de la infancia".

Él era alto con pelo negro corto y liso con reflejos y mechones rojos, y peinado al estilo Gray. Tenía los ojos plateados como el color del mercurio líquido y estos siempre poseían un brillo peligroso, como avisando de su fuerza. Así las presas distinguían al cazador.

Iba vestido como Gajeel pero con un look más gótico con más abalorios y trozos de tela negra.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Eras así desde que llevabas pañales.- Provocó el pelinegro muy pagado de sí mismo.

La expresión del rostro de Stterius cambió a una mueca de desconcierto y sospecha.

-¿Por qué abandonaste Phantom Lord?- Preguntó, al fin.

-Ya sabes que yo nunca doy explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. No es asunto tuyo. Me fui, simplemente, porque me dio la gana. Informó el Dragon Slayer de acero mortalmente serio.

Se miraron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos y, sin venir a cuento, Stterius estalló en caracajadas.

-El mismo de siempre.- Susurró pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Gajeel.- Vamos a tomar una copa ya ponernos al día, anda bestia.-

oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo

-Entonces, ¿qué haces ahora?- Preguntó interesado Stterius.

El ambiente del bar en el que se encontraban apestaba a una mezcla de alcoholes como vodka, wiskey y ginebra, y nubes de humo se desplazaban lentamente por encima de sus cabezas. El ruido en el establecimiento era notorio. Y los dos antiguos amigo se encontraban sentados en la barra con un vaso de tequila cada uno.

-Nada. Diferentes cosas.- Fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro.

Stterius estuvo callado unos segundos reflexionando.

-El jefe cayó. Todo acabó. Fue horrible. Hubo un caos tremendo. Pero luego llegó él: "El nuevo".- Resumió.-Todo va bien ahora. Como siempre.-

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. ¿Bien? Ahora recordaba lo que era estar en Phantom Lord, donde estar bien significaba matar por placer, torturar, robar y… Cosas peores.

Por un instante, el Dragon Slayer recordó los momentos pasados juntos. Sus formas de "divertirse".Sí, siempre fueron compañeros, aunque compañeros a distancia, pues solo hacían algo juntos cuando les venía bien a los dos, cuando tenían algo que ganar, sino, era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Esos idiotas no sabrán ni regresar al gremio.- Comenzó a levantarse de viejo taburete que crujió al ser liberado del peso del mago.-Hemos vuelto a Fiore. Volveremos a vernos, bestia.-

Y esa fue su despedida. Luego, se marchó.

Gajeel se quedó mirando unos minutos más su copa y más tarde, se bebió todo su contenido de un trago y dejó el vaso de nuevo en la barra golpeándola fuertemente con él.

Se levantó y salió del bar.

Tenía que aclarar un par de cosas antes de volver a verlos.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Fin Flash Back -

¿Y? ¿Os ha gustado?

He intentado que el primer capítulo introdujera ya un poco en la historia, no sé si lo habré conseguido… Pero me alegraría mucho saber lo que vosotros pensáis del comienzo de mi historia.

¿Os ha agradado? ¿No?

Acepto críticas de todo tipo (aunque, como todos las prefiero buenas), también negativas mientras que estén bien argumentadas y no solo sean insultos sin sentido.

Por favor, me encantaría que me contasen qué les ha parecido. ¿Me escribirían un review que demostrase que han leído la historia?

Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero soy un poco lenta haciendo capítulos. Perdón si tardo mucho con el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por leer.

FairyBlanca.


	2. Cosa 2: Protección (deseada o no)

**¡Hey, hey! ¡Regresé! Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero dentro de poco tendré muchísimos exámenes y no estoy estudiando nada con esto de escribir…**

**Bueno, ante que nada quería agradecer a todos lo que pusieron mi historia en alerta, favoritos o la siguieron. Y quería hacer especial mención a Akane Redfox y Jasuki-chan que se molestaron en dejarme un review, que se agradecen mucho. **

**Por cierto, Jasuki-chan me ilusionó muchísimo tu dedicación del capítulo de tu historia, por eso mismo, (y esperando no parecer copiota) te dedico a ti, amiga, este capítulo.**

¡Aquí les dejo las _**advertencias**_!

_-Cambios de escena: __**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**_

_-Los pensamientos la mayoría de las veces no están señalados de ninguna forma, están mezclados con las observaciones._

_-….- Diálogos._

_-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita._

_-__**¡Lemon! No lean sino les gusta.**_

Y no puede faltar el típico:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni la historia original de Fairy Tail son míos solo se los cojo prestados un tiempo a Hiro Mashima. Solo el argumento de esta historia es mío.

Bueno, ya no les molesto más, les dejo con el segundo capítulo de:

… **Cosas que haría por ti **…

Gajeel cerró los ojos y sus brazos, antes cruzados debajo de su cabeza, pasaron a estarlo delante de su rostro, sobre sus ojos.

-Esa enana empollona…- Reflexionó en voz alta. - ¿Por qué pierdo el control de esa forma cuando está cerca? Cuando está conmigo es como si… Como si estuviera machacando a un grupo de idiotas; como si estuviera en un escenario ante millones de personas, dentro de un gran estadio y todos aclamaran mi nombre y pidieran más de mi, por supuesto, maravillosa música; o como sí Salamander se estuviera arrodillando ante mí, halagándome…- Gajeel comenzó a imaginarse las escenas en su mente. Todas eran algunos de sus más profundos y oscuros deseos, sobre todo, la parte del mago de pelo rosa…

Tiempo después de terminar de hablar, y estar, como un tonto esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría, recordó que su fiel compañero y - ¿amigo?-, Panther Lily, no se encontraba ahí.

Entonces, aun murmurando por lo bajo por haber sido tan idiota como para estar hablando solo y no darse cuenta, se levantó de su ya maltrecha cama.

El pelinegro salió al jardín de la que ahora era su casa –con compañeros de piso-, y se detuvo un tiempo a mirar al cielo.

Todavía estaba oscuro, no podían ser más de las seis de la mañana por lo que era normal. Las miles y miles de estrellas brillaban encima de su cabeza y una suave pero fría brisa recorría el jardín, refrescando todos sus rincones sin excepción.

Gajeel elevó la cabeza y miró con atención las estrellas y entonces un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente: "Ojalá estuviera aquí la enana, seguro que sabría decirme el nombre de todos los grupos de estrellas esos… ¿Cómo se llamaban?... ¿Conitaciones? ¿Cenatliones?... Bah, qué más da su estúpido nombre." Instantes después de que pensara eso, el pelinegro comenzó a reprocharse aun mentalmente por haberse si quiera planteado tal escena: "Mierda, ¿Por qué coño he pensado eso? Me estoy volviendo un moñas por culpa de esa canija comelibros y sus ñoñerías amorosas."

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver derecho a su cuarto y tirarse en su cama, cuando algo extraño llamó su atención y le hizo ponerse alerta. Alguien había estado allí. Y hacía poco tiempo, el Redfox aún podía captar su esencia en los alrededores y, sobre todo, en la entrada de la casa. Olía a azufre.

Sabiendo ya a la perfección lo que se iba a encontrar avanzó de nuevo hacia la puerta, dejando de lado su preocupación por un posible intruso. Alguien había estado ahí, sí, pero ya se había marchado.

Arrancó sin ningún cuidado la nota clavada en medio de la entrada de madera, rajándola así casi entera, y tras echar una ojeada y confirmar sus sospechas, la guardó bruscamente en el bolsillo de sus anchos pantalones beis.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

Extrañamente, el gremio se encontraba bastante tranquilo… Quizás porque tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana

Levy había sido incapaz de quedarse dormida tras el encuentro con el Dragon Slayer de acero. Se había pasado horas y horas mirando al techo de su amplia habitación. Contando las estrellas fosforescentes que brillaban pegadas en los altísimos techos de mármol. Pensando…

Intentaba no hacerse ideas equivocadas. Pero, después de pasar tanto tiempo cerca del pelinegro, rondándolo cada vez que podía para ver si le hacía caso, si podía encontrar en él a un amigo… La peliazul comenzaba a estar muy confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos. En realidad ella, ¿cómo veía a Gajeel? ¿Cómo a un posible amigo? ¿Cómo un compañero de su tan querido gremio?... O quizás… ¿Cómo algo más?

Realmente no estaba segura de nada, y eso para Levy McGarden, era poco menos que una desgracia. Ella, acostumbrada a saberlo todo gracias a sus largas, larguísimas horas de estudio, no sabía ni lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sí, se sentía débil y asustada. Asustada de no saber. Asustada de lo que él pudiera hacer y lo que ocasionaría en ella.

Después de levantarse de su gran cama con dosel, de la misma manera en la que se había acostado la noche anterior, se aseó y se dirigió directa a su otra casa esperando encontrar las respuestas que no poseía allí. Aunque Levy se sentiría muy desilusionada al descubrir que sus sospechas sobre que no encontraría nada en sus adorados libros, eran claramente ciertas.

Y allí se encontraba ella: sentada –prácticamente tumbada- en una mesa del gremio con una taza humeante de té rojo; un grueso y desgastado libro que parecía chorrear polvo por todas partes, abierto por la mitad; y una taza de té humeante delate de ella. Siempre le había gustado el té, era relajante y al mismo tiempo te daba energías. No conseguía mantenerla despierta, pero al menos estaba muy bueno, sobre todo si era de sus favoritos: De frutos rojos.

Casi dormida, alargó la mano hacia otro de los tomos de esa colección que estaba estudiando. Cogió el de más arriba de la torre que había formado a la derecha del que estaba leyendo, y, con rapidez lo abrió por una página, buscando algo.

Los parpados le pesaban con si fueran de plomo, pero ella solo tenía ganas de leer y aprender cosas nuevas, aunque no se estuviera enterando de nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Seguramente había leído el mismo párrafo cuatro veces sin darse cuenta.

-Buenos días, canija. ¿Qué, echando una siesta?- Dijo una voz socarrona por encima de su cabeza.

Levy, todavía adormilada, echó un vistazo al autor del comentario y, tras eso, volvió a mirar el libro. Un segundo después fue como si su cerebro conectara dos cables. En alguna parte se oyó un _Clic_. Levy pegó un brinco en su asiento.

No era posible que él hubiera entrado y no se hubiera dado ni cuenta, ¿no?

Definitivamente, estaba muy cansada.

-Buenos días, Gajeel. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?- Respondió una sonriente y amable Levy.

-Hmph. Bien, supongo.- "Si hubiera dormido algo" Susurró para sus adentros.

-Me alegro.- Ella no perdía su sonrisa. A Gajeel ya comenzada a incomodarle. Ella siempre le hacía sentir así: Extraño. Como si no fuera él mismo.

-Y… ¿Qué haces?- Dijo él curioso, mirando el libro.

-Estoy buscando más información sobre la magia de Escritura Sólida, la McGarden. El otro día el maestro Makarov-san me trajo un libro de otro país que tenía muchos datos de ella, nuevos y desconocidos por todos los usuarios en Fiore, es decir, por mi familia.

-Hmph.- Volvió a responder él.-Tu magia está bien. No tienes que cambiarla.- Respondió serio.

-No voy a cambiarla, solo a mejorarla. Yo solo busco la innovación.- La alegría y la ilusión que transmitía la peliazul era contagiosa.

-Gehee.- Sonrió de medio lado el pelinegro.- Aun así, no te hace falta.-

Gajeel decía eso, pero Levy sabía lo que en realidad él pensaba. Creía que ella era débil. No se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero lo demostraba cada vez que no la dejaba hacer nada sin supervisión, cuando se pasaba el día protegiéndola de todo y de todos, cuando la había salvado de aquellos miembros de Grimore Heart sin dejarla pelear, solo estar en la retaguardia ayudando en poca cosa.

El chico de acero se levantó y se acercó a la otra punta de la sala, al tablón donde se colgaban las misiones.

-El otro día vi una misión que me interesó mucho.- Le hablo a la chica desde lejos.- Voy a hacerla hoy.- Encontró el papel que buscaba y lo arrancó del panel, dejando las chinchetas que lo sujetaban, clavadas aún en el corcho.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó ella verdaderamente interesada.

-Nada. Lo de siempre. Un intento de robo. Quieren protección de la mansión y el personal por si acaso el ladrón vuelve a aparecer. Quieren que atrape al culpable.- Explicó de manera resumida el chico mirando por encima la hoja.

-Ah,vale. Seguro que lo harás bien.- Levy volvió a darse la vuelta, preparada para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Solo seguro?- Susurró guturalmente mientras introducía la nariz entre los azulados cabellos de la chica al mismo tiempo que, con la otra sostenía un mechón y comenzaba a retorcerlo entre sus dedos. El Dragon Slayer inspiró el aroma a jazmín y naranjas que desprendía Levy y la chica suspiró, extasiada.

-Ajá.- Fue lo único que ella pudo responder.

Gajeel se rio para sus adentros. Ella se veía completamente adorable toda sonrojada a causa de una acción tan inocente. Bueno, inocente a vista de todos, pero Gajeel lo hacía con toda la malicia del mundo.

Tras esto, el pelinegro, sujetó el cuello de la chica con la mano derecha y, acercando su rostro por el otro lado a la nívea superficie, comenzó a dejar suaves y húmedos besos por toda ella.

Levy estaba cada vez más sofocada. El calor se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo como la última vez.

-¿Sigues pensando igual?- Murmuró el Dragon Slayer contra su cuello, rociándolo así del aire caliente que salía de sus labios.

-S-s-sí.- Levy no entendía el porqué de todo aquello. ¿Por qué Gajeel se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Pero ella intentaba mantenerse firme en su postura. Lo que menos le hacía falta a el mago de metal es que le ayudaran a inflar más su ego.

Mas la pequeña chica no contaba con que eso era lo que más le gustaba al Dragon Slayer. No verla sufrir como ella creía, sino verla disfrutar entre sus brazos, sí, porque en algún momento Gajeel había pasado sus brazos alrededor de ella y la había apretado fuertemente contra su pecho.

En esa postura, y sin que los labios de él detuvieran sus caricias, se encontraban en aquel instante.

Gajeel elevaba a Levy del banco al atraerla hacia él para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello y su clavícula, donde estaba ahora saboreando su pálida piel.

-¿De verdad?- Su lengua no detenía su avance.

Gajeel lamió la marca blanca del gremio del omóplato izquierdo de la chica. Levy gimió audiblemente y no pudo aguantar más. De todas formas, en ese momento ya no recordaba porque estaba haciendo eso. No recordaba dónde estaba. No recordaba ni quién era. Y eso era lo que la asustaba, lo que él ocasionaba en ella. Él hacía que dejara de ser ella misma, cuando estaban juntos se convertía en otra persona.

-Está bien. Tú ganas.- Cedió.

-¿Yo gano?-.

-Sí… Por supuesto que lo harás bien.- Pronunció la tan esperada frase mientras anotaba mentalmente: Gajeel dos, Levy cero.

-Eso es.- Y tan pronto como lo dijo, se separó de ella, dejándola caer sobre el asiento.

-¡AUU!- Se quejó Levy dolorida, frotándose el trasero.

-Gehee.- Se burló él.- Te veo luego, enana.- Y, mientras salía del gremio con una lentitud insultante para la peliazul, Gajeel intentaba disimular el fuerte sonrojo que también cubría sus mejillas. Se estaba convirtiendo en un sensiblero.

Levy, enfadada y avergonzada a partes iguales, agarró con fuerza su taza de té rojo y se la bebió de un trago. Luego, cerró su libro de golpe y lo colocó en lo alto de la pila de ellos que había recopilado de la biblioteca.

Salió a trompicones por la puerta principal del gremio sin ver por dónde iba a causa de la gran torre de manuscritos que transportaba en sus brazos. Y, intentando no tropezar y caerse, se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Levy entró en su casa, mejor conocida como la mansión McGarden, por la puerta trasera, la que daba al jardín, empujando la puerta con la espalda.

-Buenos días, señorita Levy. ¿Cómo es que está levantada tan temprano? ¿O es que no se ha ido a la cama, otra vez?- Preguntó inquisitiva el ama de llaves.

-Buenos días, ama. Sí, está noche he estado en mi cama. (Pero de dormir más bien poco).-Respondió una muy sonriente peliazul.

-Hmmm…- El ama puso cara de no creerse mucho sus palabras.- Menuda chiquilla está hecha. Aún me acuerdo de cuando usted aún era una niña y, estudiando en la biblioteca de la mansión, se quedaba dormida sobre un libro, y la tenía que subir con ayuda de unos mozos a su cuarto…- Narró nostálgicamente.- Pero de eso ya hace tanto…- El ama miró a Levy de arriba abajo para demostrar sus palabras.- Es usted ya toda una señorita bien parecida.- Terminó sonriente la señora ya muy mayor. Las arrugas se marcaban por todo su rostro al sonreír.

La McGarden sonrío un poco apenada ante las historias de la anciana mujer que, prácticamente la había criado.

-Bueno, ama. Tengo que ir a dejar estos libros en mi habitación para estudiarlos más tarde, así que si me disculpas, me marcho. Te veré luego.- Tras esto, la chica subió lenta y cuidadosamente los dos pares de escaleras y caminó por los cinco pasillos que había hasta su cuarto. Y eso que ese era el camino más corto hacia allí.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Tan solo una hora después de que Levy entrara en su cuarto y se tirara en la cama a estudiar uno de los manuscritos que había cogido de la biblioteca del gremio, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Señorita Levy, su padre la espera el en salón principal.- Dijo un sirviente bastante joven, de la edad de la chica.

-Gracias por avisarme, Louis. Ahora mismo voy.-

Momentos después de pronunciar esa frase, la pequeña chica corría pasillos abajo en dirección al salón principal. Los sirvientes le advertían que no corriera, que podía hacerse daño, pero ella no les hacía caso.

Mas ella debería de haberlos escuchado, pues en menos de un segundo, resbaló en los suelos demasiado pulidos y salió despedida contra uno de los altos muros de los blancos pasillos, también llamados paredes.

La chica se levantó dolorida del suelo y, un instante más tarde, todos los empleados de la mansión acudieron muy asustados a socorrerla, pero ella rápidamente les tranquilizó diciendo que estaba bien. (Aunque eso fuera una de las mayores mentiras que había contado en toda su vida).

Todavía cojeando y sujetándose el brazo adolorido contra su pecho, volvió a dirigirse hacia donde la esperaban.

Tras llegar a la sala, se colocó justo en frente de su progenitor, pero no sin antes saludarle:

-Buenos días, padre. ¿Ha dormido bien?- Preguntó cordial la peliazul.

-Buenos días para ti también hija. Sí, he descansado debidamente.- La educación en la familia McGarden era un requisito indispensable.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? Parecía algo muy importante cuando Louis me llamó.-

-No, no tienes que preocuparte por en exceso por ello. Es solo algo que me parece que debía contarte para que estés preparada por si acaso.- Aclaró su padre.

Levy asintió un tanto impaciente.

-Pues verás, hace dos noches un individuo entró en casa. Creemos que fue un ladrón, pero no consiguió llevarse nada.- La maga de Escritura Sólida estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía nada del asunto.- De todas maneras, solo de forma preventiva, hemos contratado a alguien para que vigile y proteja la casa y, si es necesario, que atrape al culpable.- Terminó de explicar.

-Seguramente lo verás mucho por aquí, porque también va a escoltar a la familia por unos días hasta que estemos seguros que esa persona no es peligrosa.- El señor McGarden hizo una gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a uno de los sirvientes colocados junto a la puerta.

Una persona entró lentamente en la sala y Levy notó como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su rostro perdía el color.

-Gehee.- Rio el recién llegado.

-Para mayor comodidad podrás ver que es uno de tus conocidos, así todo irá más rápido.-Prosiguió para sí mismo el señor McGarden, ignorando completamente el aura que rodeaba a su única hija.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de la peliazul. Ver a Gajeel allí le sentaba como una fuerte patada en todo el estómago. Se sentía humillada, muy humillada. Como se atrevía su padre, como se atrevían todos a tratarla de esa manera, a menospreciarla de tal forma.

Odiaba que todos pensaran que era débil. Odiaba que ni siquiera contaran con ella para tratar cualquier tema. Odiaba que ignoraran el hecho de que ya era una mujer adulta y que… ¡Por dios, que era una maga!

Pero lo que más aborrecía, era que todo el mundo diera por hecho que tenían que protegerla porque ella no podía hacerlo sola. Porque ella era frágil.

Levy, indignada y muy enfadada, se levantó lentamente y se disculpó como pudo de la sala:

-Muchas gracias por informarme padre. Ahora, si no le importa me gustaría volver a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansada.-

-Está bien, hija. Descansa.-

La McGarden salió lo más rápido que la dejaron sus piernas y, cuando nadie la veía ya, corrió por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto para tirarse en la cama y llorar desconsoladamente por la impotencia y la frustración que sentía.

Al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del gran salón.

-Bueno, imagino que ya te han informado de tu misión, ¿no es así?- Preguntó sin demasiado interés el patriarca de la familia.

-Sí.- Gajeel odiaba todas esas formalidades. Le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Él solo estaba allí para echarle un ojo a la enana. Lo demás no le importaba en absoluto. Cuando vio aquella misión colgada en el panel, decidió que solo a él le tenía que hacerla.

Tras esto, el Drago Slayer se marchó a revisar los alrededores dela mansión, dejando así al hombre solo.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Los días siguieron pasando y Levy intentaba ignorara el hecho de que Gajeel prácticamente la siguiera a todas partes. Toda esta tortura pronto acabaría.

Ya solo hablaba con Mirajane cuando llegaba al gremio, y se sentaba en medio de Jet y Droy para escapar de la vigilancia del mago de hierro.

Solo esperaba, espera el momento de poder desahogarse.

Y, segundos después, la peliazul pasó de estar hundida en su asiento aislada del mundo y de las animadas conversaciones del equipo Shadow Gear, a dar un gran salto y correr hacia la puerta.

¡Ya era viernes! ¡Lucy había vuelto y con ella, sus ganas de vivir!

La peliazul se lanzó con tal fuerza a los brazos de la rubia, que en el gremio nadie era capaz de distinguir dónde empezaba una y dónde acababa la otra.

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Por fin regresaste! Te he echado tanto de menos…-Levy pasó de estar gritando alegremente a susurrar. Eso fue lo que más preocupó a Lucy. No la cara triste, no los espasmos que le transmitía el cuerpo de la McGarden, sino la caída del tono de voz. Nunca, jamás desde que conocía a la peliazul la había escuchado susurrar de tristeza. Y eso la puso en alerta. Algo le ocurría y algo malo.

De un momento a otro, se olvidó de sus problemas, a los cuales venía dándoles vueltas todo el camino, y se centró en su pequeña amiga que ahora necesitaba de ella.

-Y yo a ti Levy-chan. Ven.-Dijo Lucy cogiéndola de un brazo y guiándola fuera del edificio.- Vamos a mi apartamento, que tenemos que ponernos al día.- La Heartfilia le giñó un ojo. Y Levy se limpió los posibles indicios de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa blanca y morada, para después sonreírle lo más ampliamente posible y asentir.

Las dos amigas se alejaron rápidamente dejando a la todos muy sorprendidos: Uno, porque Lucy ni se había despedido, ni había mirado a Natsu; y dos, porque Levy últimamente muy triste y taciturna, acababa de volver a ser ella.

Dos Dragon Slayers las miraban alejase con especial interés.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

-¡Hola Lucy!- La saludaron desde lejos los señores de la pequeña barca que siempre pasaba por el canal de en frente de su casa.

-¡Hola!-. La chica les respondió agitando el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Ambas entraron en el piso de la rubia y se tiraron en plancha sobre la cama de esta.

Tras varias tandas de risas descontroladas, llegó el momento de la verdad, y Levy le contó lo ocurrido con su padre y el mago de metal. Lloraron, se comprendieron y maldijeron a todos. No dejaron títere con cabeza. Y, después de una bien larga y esperada charla de chicas, Levy todavía con alguna lágrima escurriéndosele en dirección a las sábanas de la maga estelar, se durmió abrazada fuertemente a su amiga, a su salvavidas.

La Heartfilia, por su parte, no pudo más que volver a darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en su última misión. No se lo había contado a la chica que acababa de abrir su corazón para ella. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Nada era seguro. Era tan irreal que comenzaba a pensar que podía tratarse de un sueño. Pero no, en el fondo, ella sabía que era cierto. Y eso la aterraba.

Todo había cambiado.

Y aun mirando al techo de su pequeño apartamento reflexionó y reflexionó tanto sobre el asunto que ahora la atormentaba, que soñó con él. Sí, la vida era cruel.

**Flash Back**

Natsu como siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo y había arrancado la primera misión que vio sin antes pararse a leerla siquiera.

Lucy suspiró mentalmente. Ese chico era un desastre.

El encargo consistía en atrapar a un ladrón que se había pasado a convertir en asesino al tener complicaciones en varias viviendas en las que había entrado.

Lucy estaba muy cabreada, pues Natsu era insufrible. Él solo pensaba en ganar a Gray y ni le preguntaba a ella si le apetecía salir a trabajar con él. En este caso, ¡por supuesto que no!

Claro que quería atrapar a los malos y ayudar a la gente, para eso se había unido a la gran familia que suponía Fairy Tail, pero no tenía ninguna ilusión en ir a encontrarse con un asesino que no se paraba a pensar en las vidas que estaba destruyendo.

Le daba mucho miedo lo que podía ocurrir en esta misión.

Mas, al final, resultó muy sencillo atrapar al criminal. Claro, Lucy no recordaba hasta qué punto podía llegar Natsu cuando se trataba de defender a las personas, sobre todo si se trataba de ella.

De noche, caminaban ellos dos y Happy por una calle poco concurrida, cuando un individuo sospechoso con una sonrisa bastante macabra, se le acercó por detrás a la rubia, y, en cuanto el pelirrosa detectó el peligro en su mirada y olió el sudor que chorreaba por la cara del nervioso hombre, se le echó al cuello y comenzó a arder con gran velocidad. El asesino no tuvo oportunidad ni de defenderse.

La verdad es que Natsu se había "encendido" más de la cuenta. Antes de llevarlo a la cárcel después de ser identificado, tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital con quemaduras hasta de tercer grado. Pero claro, eso al Dragneel no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Solo le importaba el estado de su compañera de equipo.

Nada más encerrar al culpable, todavía inconsciente, el alcalde, junto con todo el pueblo les invitó a una fiesta. Fiesta a la que la maga estelar intentó negarse, pero el mago de fuego no le dejó otra opción que aceptarla con gusto, pues nada más llegar al bar donde muchos ciudadanos del pueblo se reunían y sacaban mesas a la terraza de en frente para que todos pudieran celebrar, el pelirrosado empezó a comer toda la comida que le servían (que no era poca), con gran ímpetu. Mientras tanto, la maga estelar salió sigilosamente de entre toda la fiesta, la gente bailando, cantando, riendo, bebiendo y comiendo; y se alejó a dar un paso por una de las oscuras y tranquilas calles del pequeño lugar.

A medida que andaba, con menos intensidad se oía el barullo de la alegre celebración y más fuerte se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el sonido de la brisa fresca de la noche moviendo las hojas de loa árboles.

Se sentó en un banco mirando de frente la ahora enorme y blanca Luna, y a sus fieles compañeros, las estrellas. Identificó a muchos de sus amigos en el cielo esa noche. Todos estaban hermosos, brillaban con gran intensidad.

Y así pasó lo que podrían ser horas, solo disfrutando del silencio y la compañía de los astros.

Finalmente, decidió volver, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y estaba preocupada por los destrozos que el Dragon Slayer hubiera sido capaz de hacer en su ausencia.

Cuando llegó al bar, vio lo último que se había podido imaginar encontrarse: ¡Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo, dormido como un bebé, sujetando una botella de whisky contra su pecho!

Lucy suspiró profundamente y cogió fuerzas mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Por lo menos ese idiota se había preocupado de encontrarles un sitio donde dormir antes de acabar en ese estado.

-¡Oi Natsu, oi!- Comenzó a gritar en su oído al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba de un lado para otro.- ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que ir al hotel que es muy tarde!- Pero nada, él no respondía. Estaba completamente borracho y la maga estelar no sabía qué esperarse. Nunca lo había visto borracho. Se temía lo peor.

La chica lo agarró de un brazo y lo levantó del suelo pasándola extremidad de él alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a andar en dirección al hotel donde se iban a alojar con dificultad. No, Natsu no engordaba comiendo todo lo que comía, pero su peso ya era otra cosa muy diferente.

En cuanto se hubieron alejado un poco de toda la gente y el ambiente embriagador, Natsu recobró la consciencia y, lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse con fuerza a Lucy, atrayéndola hacia él, lo que dificultó aún más en paso de la pareja, pero la rubia no se rindió.

Así fue como acabaron llegando al hotel. Todavía en la misma posición, subieron las escaleras y, milagrosamente, consiguieron llegar a su habitación.

Nada más entrar, Lucy soltó al pelirrosado sobre la primera cama del cuarto. Él cayó como un peso muerto sobre el mullido mueble.

Tras esto, toda sudada y agotada, la maga de espíritus estelares se encerró en el baño para darse una buena y bien merecida ducha relajante.

Cuando hubo terminado y con solo una pequeña toalla blanca cubriéndola, la chica salió del pequeño cuarto ahora inundado por el vapor, y atravesó la habitación hasta sentarse en la otra cama, dándole la espalda al Dragon Slayer de fuego, que aun yacía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Comenzó a vestirse. Se puso sus bragas y estaba subiéndose un calcetín cuando alguien la apresó por detrás. Natsu agarrándola por la cintura la presionaba contra su bien formado pecho.

-¡N-Natsu!- Se sobresaltó la rubia.

-Lucy, estás muy caliente, puedo sentirlo.- Susurró con voz gutural en su oído.

-Natsu, suéltame. Estás borracho. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.- Habló molesta e intentando soltar su agarre la chica.

-Claro que lo sé Lu-cy.- Cada vez se acercaba más.- Me gustas, siempre me has gustado.- La declaración en susurros pero no por ello menos firme que hizo el chico, creó un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal a la maga.

-Natsu…- Ya no sabía que decir. Por una parte sabía que eso era a causa del alcohol, pero por otra bien podía ser verdad, la bebida quizá solo le estaba ayudando a desinhibirse. Intenté alejar esas extrañas ideas de mi cabeza, pero no fui capaz porque instantes después él ya estaba dejando un reguero de besos desde mi nuca hasta la parte más baja de mi espalda. Se las había arreglado para soltarme la toalla por detrás y, chupaba y lamía con gran motivación todas las zonas de mi espalda que encontraba.

Empecé a retorcerme de placer sin poder oponer resistencia.

-Aa Lucy.- Dijo poniéndome un puchero.- Quítate la toalla, quiero verte desnuda sin nada más.- El puchero pasó a convertirse en una sonrisa peligrosa, una mirada de deseo puro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me miraron de arriba abajo cuando comencé a bajar la tela que nos separaba.

Pero segundos antes de dejar al descubierto todo mi pecho, me detuve.

-Esto no está bien Natsu. Tú no…- Antes de poder acabar mi frase, él me tumbó en la cama y se posicionó encima de mí, aprisionándome con su cuerpo. Entonces, acercó su rostro al mío. Podía sentir su respiración caliente sobre mis labios.

-¿Yo no qué, Lucy? ¿No estoy consciente de lo que hago? Eso no es verdad.- Y bajó su rostro hasta el mío, hasta posar sus labios con dulzura sobre los míos. Y lo único que pensé fue "calor". Sus labios ardían, todo su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.- Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.- Volvió a besarme.- Sé perfectamente que te amo.- Una punzada sacudió mi corazón cuando escuché esas palabras y un intenso calor comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mi bajo vientre. Natsu me besó por tercera vez pero esta vez de una manera diferente. Era un beso más demandante, más pasional, y yo le respondí con toda la recién descubierta experiencia que pude.

No mi cuenta de en qué momento él se había despojado de toda su ropa, quedándose solo en boxers. Ni de cuando mi toalla cayó al suelo. Me la quitó a tal velocidad que no pude ni verlo.

-Te deseo Lucy.- Me susurró al oído antes de pasar su lengua por toda la oreja, para luego morderla fuertemente, dejándola marcada.

Yo solo pude gemir audiblemente a modo de respuesta.

Natsu, me besó de nuevo, mordiendo con sus colmillos suavemente mi labio inferior,para luego dejar un camino de besos húmedos por todo mi cuello, clavícula y escote hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales chupó animadamente.

Con una mano agarró fuertemente uno, mientras que con la otra comenzó a masajear mi sexo.

-N-Natsu…- No podía ni hablar. Estaba extasiada de placer. ¿Dónde había aprendido Natsu a hacerlo tan bien?

El mago de fuego comenzó a chupar con ímpetu el pezón del pecho que no estaba masajeando con la mano. Hizo círculos alrededor de este con la lengua antes de morder con delicadeza la punta del pezón, hasta dejarlo erguido.

Entonces Natsu paró en su intento de hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho cuando Lucy lo separó de ella empujando su pecho hasta hacerlo quedar bajo ella.

-Eres muy bueno, señor Dragneel, pero ahora me toca a mí ver qué puedo hacer que sientas.- Dijo Lucy respirando aun con dificultad y dedicándole una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos y con su lengua, hasta que se apoyó completamente sobre él y alargando sus manos por detrás del pelirrosa , las introdujo dentro de sus boxers y agarró con fuerza su trasero, presionando así esa zona del chico contra ella, y sintiendo así su ya muy notable erección.

-¡Aah, Natsu!- Gimió Lucy muy excitada.- ¿Estás listo ya, no?-Preguntó burlonamente ella.- Y muy bien dotado por lo que puedo notar.-

-Tú me pones así.-Respondió de la misma forma el Dragon Slayer.

Y ya no se hicieron esperar más.

-Aquí voy Lucy, ya no puedo esperar ni un segundo más.- Se quitó los boxers rápidamente y apoyó la mano sobre las bragas de Lucy. Un instante después, las bragas habías sido calcinadas.

-¡Natsu! ¡Eran de mis favoritas! ¿¡No te podías hab…!?-No pudo terminar la frase porque él volvió a presionar los labios contra los suyos y deslizó su lengua en la boca de ella.

Antes incluso de separar sus bocas, el Dragneel la colocó de nuevo debajo de él y la penetró con fuerza.

Se quedaron muy quietos por unos instantes, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera ocasionar una catástrofe.

Se miraron fijamente y, cuando ella le hizo una seña de asentimiento, el más tranquilo, continuó.

Al principio, el la penetraba suave y lentamente, con mucho cuidado. Pero la temperatura comenzó a ascender muy rápido y la necesidad se hizo presente. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Demasiado. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

El sudor empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos dejando caminos a su paso, y las embestidas y los jadeos de ambos se hicieron más notables. El miembro del chico entraba y salía de su apretada cavidad velozmente.

-Te n-nece-sito,-N-Natsu.- Él aceleró el ritmo.

Cada vez el placer era mayor. Y entonces, fue como si algo explotara dentro de la maga de espíritus estelares. Soltó un fuerte gemido al llegar al clímax. Segundos después de oír cómo se corría la chica y notar que la presión sobre su miembro por parte de ella había aumentado, Natsu no aguantó más y se derramó dentro de ella. Llenándola por completo de su ser.

-Lucy, te amo.- Dijo él cayendo a un lado de ella en la pequeña cama.

Natsu la agarró y la colocó sobre él segundos más tarde, mostrándole así que aquello no había acabado todavía.

-Se ve que tienes ganas de más, ¿eh señor Dragon Slayer?- Sonrío pícaramente mientras se movía en círculos sobre él, encendiéndolo de nuevo.

-Contigo, las que quieras, Lucy.-

Repitieron varias veces más hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, y dormirse abrazados, arropados por tan solo una fina sábana.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó abrazada por unos musculosos y bronceados brazos y, al recordar todo lo ocurrido, se sonrojó a más no poder y, en un ataque de vergüenza y remordimientos, se escabulló de entre ellos y se vistió rápidamente, para luego salir de vuelta hacia el Magnolia ella sola. De todas formas el pueblo estaba tan cerca del gremio que hasta Natsu sabría llegar y no hacía falta ir en un medio de transporte, así que no se preocupó por ello.

Cuando estaba llegando y ya podía divisar la base de Fairy Tail al otro lado de la calle. El pelirrosado se le unió, y caminaron silenciosamente hacia su destino.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y mientras que las dos amigas descansaban tranquilamente en la cama de la Heartfilia, una sombra se avanzaba a escondidas por las calles de Magnolia en dirección al bar en el pueblo de Miery, donde había quedado, o más bien había sido obligado a quedar, el viernes a la una de la mañana.

Eran las dos y media, ya llegaba tarde.

Bien, a él nadie le daba órdenes, y menos un papel clavado en su puerta.

**Continuará…**

**¡Sí! ¡Ya volví!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero como ven este capítulo es más largo… Yo intentaba que quedara más o menos del mismo tamaño pero tenía que escribir todo… Jejeje;)**

**Personalmente me gusta el lemon y me encanta ya si está bien hecho. Espero haber conseguido uno al menos medio decente. Lo siento si a ustedes no, pero debo decir que es una parte importante de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer todos mis desvaríos mentales.**

**Me harían muy feliz si me dejaran algo para saber que les gustó, y un review ya me haría saltar de alegría. **

**Intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible pero creo que no seré capaz debido a que voy a empezar ya con los exámenes y estoy muy preocupada… Perdón por adelantado por mi próxima ausencia.**

**Como ya dije anteriormente acepto críticas de todo tipo, excepto insultos sin sentido, si van a decir algo negativo, por favor, arguméntenlo, me encantará leerlo. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir.**

**Besos y gracias por todo. **

**FairyBlanca.**


End file.
